Hiking requires long, vigorous walks, usually on trails, footpaths, hills, mountains and valleys. This walking of long distances requires a lot of sustained energy. Consequently, hikers typically try to improve their efficiency by implementing techniques to travel faster and farther, conserve energy and reduce fatigue. Hikers use techniques that result in a reduction and elimination of resistance to motion, an increase in stride to increase speed and endurance, an improvement in breathing for increased speed and alertness, and a reduction and elimination of energy wasting motion. Hikers further improve their performance by reducing and eliminating resistance to efficient fluid motion in their clothing, footwear, packs and gear that resist efficient fluid motion or generate discomfort.
Weight reduction is another method hikers use to increase their performance. To carry their affairs, hikers have typically used backpacks. Historically, the backpack is a storage container located on the back of an individual supported by shoulder straps. Items can be attached to shoulder straps, however the shoulder straps do not provide storage for items within. The nonuse of the straps is a waste of valuable space that a hiker could use to store their belongings.
Water is typically the heaviest item hikers have to carry. Hikers often use hydration packs to carry water. A hydration pack is a fluid-carrying device used to carry water, a sports drink, coffee, or another consumable fluid during walking, backpacking, bicycling, hiking, trail-running, jogging, or other athletic activities. A hydration pack typically includes a bladder or other fluid reservoir that is attached to the associated person by straps or other fasteners. A fluid delivery tube extends from the fluid reservoir, such as a fluid bladder, fluid container, or so forth, and at the distal end includes a bite valve or other mechanism to selectively allow the person to drink. In some hydration packs, the bite valve or other delivery mechanism is readily accessed while performing rigorous activity. A typical hydration pack employs an elongated fluid reservoir that is invertedly positioned in a backpack substantially centered, on the spine of the back, with the fluid delivery tube connected at the bottom of the fluid reservoir. Such an arrangement promotes efficient and complete delivery of all fluid in the backpack, and also keeps weight centered on the spinal column. However, existing hydration packs are problematic in that they have a tendency to shift about during rigorous activity, which can tend to unbalance the wearer or in extreme cases cause a fall or other accident. In such a fall or accident, there is potential for serious injury, including in some cases injury to the kidneys, liver, or other vital organs. In addition, many hydration packs do not allow for the efficient storage of other items that a hiker may wish to carry. Furthermore, because many hydration packs are permanently fixed to or stored within a backpack, refilling the hydration sack is very difficult.
Therefore, there is a need for a more efficient, lighter, and wearable hiking survival pack for carrying fluid and items for hiking and trail-running.